


perfomance

by narzi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narzi/pseuds/narzi
Summary: Классические беседы об искусстве не всегда идут по сценарию.





	perfomance

Лицо у Дейдары было напряженное и вместе с тем крайне одухотворенное, будто он яйцо снести собирался, не меньше. Или выдать какую-нибудь гениальную (только на его взгляд, разумеется) мысль. Не зря же его сюда принесло − в мастерской Дейдара старался не появляться; от запаха лака и химикатов его начинало довольно быстро мутить, а витающая в воздухе деревянная пыль вызывала аллергию. Он уже шмыгал носом и украдкой вытирал краем рукава слезящийся глаз, словно собирался бурно разрыдаться, но не уходил. Сказать по правде, представить его плачущим было довольно сложно. Полубезумная ухмылка, почти постоянно пребывающая на лице Дейдары, подкашивала этот образ на корню. Вот и сейчас он широко улыбался, намекая, что яйцо, то есть мысль, будет как минимум очень занятной (опять же, на его взгляд).  
− Ну говори уже, что там у тебя, − наконец не выдержал Сасори. Ему наблюдать за пыжащимся напарником надоело ровно через две минуты, но он невероятным усилием воли заставлял себя ждать, делая вид, что жутко занят чтением на самом деле пока еще пустого свитка, лежащего на верстаке.   
Дейдара благодарно чихнул, утираясь рукавом (какая гадость, а потом ведь снова к глазу полезет!) и наконец выпалил:  
− Сасори но Данна, а что Вы считаете своим лучшим творением, мм? − и застыл с приоткрытым от предвкушения ртом в ожидании ответа, что делало его удивительно похожим на мурену или другую не сильно привлекательную рыбину.   
Сасори нахмурился. Судя по маниакальному взору Дейдары, вопрос был с подвохом. С любым другим обсуждение искусства не напоминало прогулку по минному полю, а этот, с позволения сказать, недотворец, совсем недавно научился приводить в спорах аргументы весомее, чем вопли и размахивание руками. Что несомненно делало дискуссию увлекательнее, но вместе с тем возросли и шансы проиграть, несмотря на то, что каждый все равно останется при своем мнении.  
− Думаю, что Третьего, − осторожно ответил Сасори, с важным видом сворачивая свиток и откладывая его в сторону. − На данный момент он наиболее близок к идеалу, несмотря на его… возраст, − уже не так уверенно закончил он, кидая взгляд на Казекаге, как раз недавно вынутого для будущего осмотра. Это что же, получается, что за почти двадцать лет он не смог сделать ничего лучше? К этому, что ли, клонит Дейдара?  
− А, ну да, все верно, − неожиданно податливо согласился тот, подходя к Третьему и с любопытством его оглядывая. − Все эти ваши Хируко и прочие образины − фигня полная, страшные, просто жесть, − не замечая того, как у Сасори начал привычно дергаться глаз (даром, что искусственный), начал рассуждать он. − А этот ничего такой, симпатичный. Сразу видно, при жизни огонь-мужик был, да. Меха носил! − добавил Дейдара таким тоном, будто это была самый главный показатель красоты. И даже погладил ладонью тот самый мех, ничуть не опасаясь, что при любом неосторожном прикосновении к кукле можно схлопотать отравленную иглу в глаз. Совсем страх потерял. − Ну и техники местами даже прикольные! Особенно, когда песок внутрь попадает, а потом так… Кровь и кишки во все стороны, − он все же взмахнул руками. − На взрыв похоже, мм.   
− Кхм, спасибо, − выдавил из себя Сасори, поморщившись от столь сомнительного комплимента даже не в свой адрес. «Огонь-мужик в мехах с прикольными взрывами», ну надо же.  
− Конечно, с точки зрения перфоманса он так себе, мм, − Дейдара вернулся к поглаживанию меха на воротнике Казекаге, явно получая от этого какое-то извращенное удовольствие.   
− Ну-ка прекрати слюнявить мне Третьего! − прикрикнул на него Сасори, поняв, что это зрелище вызывает странные ощущения. − И объясни, что ты имеешь в виду под «так себе перфомансом».  
− Ну, выглядит он, конечно, эффектно. Но показывать одно и то же представление по второму кругу − дурной тон, − высокомерно отозвался Дейдара, все же оставляя в покое любимца напарника, напоследок мазнув ладонью ему по щеке. На гладком полированном дереве остался влажный след. Не удержался. − Лично я его видел в деле уже три раза минимум и впечатления совсем не те, мм.  
И правда, видел. Случалось, что нужно было решать проблемы быстро и радикально, на танцы с Хируко времени не было.  
− Алая Тайна тогда тебя бы впечатлила, − пробормотал Сасори, чувствуя себя слегка уязвленным.  
− Возможно. Я не видел, мм, − пожал плечами Дейдара, недовольно щурясь. Он уже слишком долго находился в мастерской и испытывал все больше неудобств. − Но, думаю, момент, когда вся толпа вылетает из свитка, вот прямо «Вжух!»... − он прервался, чтобы перевести дыхание, − и правда неплох. Но тоже только на один раз.   
Дейдара очень смутно представлял, как эта техника выглядит вживую, за полтора года работы в паре с мастером он только слышал о ней, и в основном в контексте угроз в свой адрес.   
− Так и быть, второе место достается Алой Тайне, да, − великодушно согласился он.   
− Потрясающе, − уже не сдерживая раздражения, процедил Сасори. − Ты закончил?   
− Ну, если Вам больше нечем похвастаться, то да, − нарочито беззаботно отозвался Дейдара, направляясь в сторону выхода из мастерской.  
Он уже открыл скрипнувшую дверь и занес ногу над порогом, как был остановлен тихим и вкрадчивым:  
− Мое тело. На первом месте должно быть оно.  
− Что, простите, мм? − резко обернулся Дейдара. − Вы же не про… это? − он указал пальцем в сторону стоящего за рабочим столом Сасори. Дождавшись медленного, словно заторможенного кивка, он неожиданно рассмеялся. Хохотал он долго, заливисто, картинно хлопая себя по колену и утирая выступившие слезы.  
Сасори почувствовал, как ослабевает контроль над потоком чакры, отвечающим за мимику. Вспышки сильнейшего раздражения иногда сопровождались практически полной потерей эмоций на лице или, наоборот, его перекашивало так, что только детишек пугать. Дейдара же, прекратив в итоге задыхаться от смеха, поднял глаза, и, все еще тяжело дыша, начал:  
− Нет, ну Вы, конечно, страсть какой хорошенький, даже когда корчите такие рожи, мм. Вот прямо затискать хочется! Но до шедевра ни в коем случае не дотягиваете, − для убедительности он даже энергично помотал головой.   
«Рожи корчите»? Какое хамство! Но, значит, все же произошел перебор с чакрой, нужно понизить. И… «Хорошенький», «затискать»?.. Это вообще ни в какие ворота! Подавив желание вынуть из ящика стола зеркало, чтобы убедиться, что там все гораздо выше уровня просто «хорошенького», Сасори поинтересовался:  
− Не дотягивает? Поясни.  
− Ну, − с готовностью ответил Дейдара, опираясь на косяк двери, − опять же, перфоманса по нулям. Вот кто из Акацки знает Вашу истинную форму?  
− Орочимару знал, − не очень понимая, к чему этот дурацкий вопрос, ответил Сасори. Немного подумав, нехотя добавил: − Еще Лидер. И Конан. − Имя этой женщины неприятно резануло память. От этой на деле не очень-то прекрасной и совсем не слабой половины человечества одни неприятности.  
− И я, как постоянный и пресыщенный зритель, − ухмыляясь, закончил за него Дейдара. Его левая рука синхронно с хозяином скривила губы, мол, фи, как тривиально. − Так что даже интриги никакой. Признаюсь, пока Вы первых три месяца не вылезали из Хируко, было поинтереснее. Я сидел и думал, чего же это Вы такой стремный, мм.  
Сасори показалось, что в его голове что-то со скрежетом провернулось и заклинило. Логика напарника неизменно загоняла его в тупик. Да что ему вообще для счастья нужно?! И вообще, с каких это пор нужно удовлетворять его запросы.  
− На выходе получается довольно скучное зрелище, которое… − завершить свои разглагольствования Дейдара не успел.   
Его горло обвил стальной трос, покрытый чем-то скользким, и резко пахнущий забродившими фруктами, лишая возможности говорить и заставляя его запрокинуть голову вверх. Дейдара попытался скосить взгляд вниз, но потерпел неудачу. Раньше надо было начинать беспокоиться, когда только перестал фильтровать свою речь! За его плечом уже минут пять выжидающе покачивался острый наконечник троса, до этого медленно и бесшумно проползшего по полу из-под плаща Сасори прямо до нарушителя спокойствия. Причем сам кукольник точно не мог сказать, это был его осознанный поступок или условный рефлекс на внешний раздражитель.  
Сасори подошел к Дейдаре, аккуратно переступая свой трос (только споткнуться не хватало!). Приподнявшись на цыпочки, он прошептал на ухо напарнику:  
− На твоем месте я бы молился, чтобы никогда в жизни не попасть на полный сеанс; довольствуйся афишами. Хотя знаешь, − с этими словами он прижался вплотную к своей жертве, позволяя почувствовать сквозь ткань плаща слегка пульсирующий цилиндр, в котором было заключено его сердце, − тебе бы точно понравилось. Все, как ты любишь: длится всего мгновение, но запомнится на всю жизнь. Загробную.  
Сасори чуть ослабил хватку, чтобы Дейдара мог вдохнуть воздуха. На шее у него остались красные полосы ссадин, кое-где уже начавшие сереть от попавшего в них яда. Нужно поторопиться, иначе придется Лидеру искать мастеру кого-то более жизнелюбивого в качестве напарника. А напрягать его лишний раз не хочется, ни к чему это.  
− Не двигайся, если хочешь остаться в живых, − уже совершенно спокойным тоном проговорил Сасори, сдвигая Дейдаре его протектор со лба на глаза, не слишком заботясь о сохранности камеры. Сумеет как-нибудь починить, если что-то сломалось. И лишь после этого Сасори сделал шаг назад.   
Трос с тихим шорохом втянулся обратно, с щелчком встав на место. На удивление, Дейдара послушно остался на месте, не предпринимая попыток подсмотреть как напарник поправляет сбившийся плащ и неспешно подходит к полкам, заставленным рядами бутылочек. Выбрав одну, Сасори подцепил ее нитями чакры, отправляя в сторону дверей. Вложив склянку с мутной зеленоватой жидкостью в онемевшую от напряжения ладонь Дейдары, он снисходительно пояснил:  
− Половину примешь сейчас, остальное через три часа, для профилактики. Не забудь промыть раны чистой водой. И да, можешь уже смотреть. Ты еще здесь? − добавив недовольства в голос, спросил он. Предполагалось, что Дейдара уже должен бежать до своей комнаты, на ходу выливая в себя противоядие, если ему еще дорога жизнь. Хотя, учитывая его суицидальные замашки… Дейдара, подтверждая суждение о своем отсутствующем чувстве самосохранения, остался стоять на пороге. Сдвинув обратно на лоб протектор, он осторожно потрогал исцарапанную шею, чтобы оценить повреждения. Несмотря на все обстоятельства, он чуть ли не светился от радости. Словно только что взорвал какое-нибудь поселение со всеми жителями и теперь любуется на результаты своей деятельности. Только следов сажи на лице и опаленных бровей не хватает для полноты картины.  
− Вау, вот это было круто, да, − осипшим, но восторженным голосом проговорил Дейдара. Перекатив между пальцами бутылочку с лекарством, он с явным сожалением добавил: − Ладно, наверное, я должен идти. Сколько у меня есть, минуты три, мм?  
Сасори согласно кивнул, решив не уточнять, что половину этого времени напарник уже потратил. Они оба знали, что сегодня Дейдаре не суждено умереть от отравления.  
− Какой же он все-таки отбитый, − тщательно скрывая зачатки улыбки, прокомментировал Сасори, глядя на наконец закрывшуюся за напарником дверь.   
Что-то ему подсказывало, что теперь у Дейдары будет гораздо больше поводов приходить сюда. Ведь тому явно очень хочется оценить весь перфоманс, и, может быть, ему это будет позволено без летального исхода. Но на всякий случай стоит запастись противоядием. 

fin


End file.
